Saving Mother Earth
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: We are introduced to a whole new plethera of OCs in this one. I swear best movie I have seen in a long time. Okay about a year. Its about equal to How to Train Your Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I had to write this I love it.**

It had barely been a year since Jack became an honorary guardian. He and the others got along on better terms now but the road was still albeit rocky.

Easter had just passed when the signal was sent out. Jack was headed off to the South Pole when he caught sight of the lights with a sigh he changed course to the North Pole.

He flew fast by the pale light of the moon and arrived at the Pole just as Sandman showed up.

"Got any idea what's up?" Jack asked the ever silent Lord of Dreams. He shrugged. A Yeti met them and led them to the Guardian Room where the Moonstone glowed brightly.

"The Ancient Guardians are in danger," North said.

"The Ancient Guardians?" Jack said still new to the guardian world.

"Mother Earth, Father Time, and The Man in the Moon," Tooth explained, "They were three siblings appointed by the Maker to appoint other guardians and protect us, the children and well everything their biggest enemy was Death now he and Pitch have teamed up to bring them down and us in the process."

"The two brothers are untouchable as the Moon is obviously out of reach and Tyme isn't in our dimension. Their sister, Morra, is the only one in reach. The only problem is only Tyme and Manny knows where she is."

"Yeah it's different every day," Bunnymund said, "One day your hiding eggs for kids and you see her comforting a lost ankle-bitter the next Sandy is telling ya she was clear across the world."

"She has her Methods of travel just as all of us do," North said.

"The real problem is no one knows where her palace is," Tooth said.

"Her palace?" Jack had just caught up and was now lost again.

"Yeah all Guardians have a palace their place of solitude , where they work and while we don't know where her palace is Death does," Bunnymund said.

"I'm still trying to get over the 'every guardian has a palace' thing," Jack muttered.

"You've never seen your palace?" Toothiana asked. Jack shook his head.

"He's never had _believers___before," Bunny said, "You need believers before you find your palace. Unless you are an Ancient."

"They are amazingly beautiful!" Toothiana crooned swirling.

"Well can't the Moon tell her that she's in danger and we need to find her?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

"It's not that simple," North said, "Morra is a wild free spirit. She's fierce and strong and… well a lot like you. Now imagine if we asked you two, three years ago to come to us so we could protect you."

"Eh… good point," Jack said looking up at the pale moon.

"She may not come at her brother's summoning," Bunnymund said scratching his chin. "But maybe he'll tell us where she is. What about it, mate?" he called, "Tell us where your little sis is so we can help protect her?"

The moon shown bright giving them the answer they sought.

"Alright now that we know where the little brumby is what's our plan?" Bunny asked. Sandman showed each of them approaching a feminine figure.

"Good idea, Sandy!" Toothiana trilled zipping about.

"Right! There is no time to lose!" North shouted as everyone took off in different directions in different forms to try and catch Earth.

**Well there is chapter one. Chapter two should be finished shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Now introducing Emma Heart and Morra Terra!**

Bunnymund crouched low behind the trees, watching as Morra Terra helped flowers bloom and caterpillars emerge from their cocoons as butterflies.

His nose and ears twitched as he tried to detect any sense that she sensed him. Of course that was _if_ he was lucky.

Morra had been around longer than he cared to imagine. Manny would determine _who_ would become a Chosen Immortal, Tyme determined _when_ and it was Morra's duty to determine _what_ their powers would be and their new appearance.

Suddenly he noticed a change in Morra. She had stilled and was listening as attentively as Bunnymund himself.

_Bloody hell_ the patron of Easter thought knowing that she was listening for an out of place heart, a breath, and (the only of which he had) a scent. She jerked her head around, tangled gold hair catching the sunlight. A smirk danced over her full lips and she took off.

"Bugger!" Bunnymund shouted following her. "Morra!" he called after her, "Slow down, ya crazy shelia! I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me? Why?" she asked smiling, "I don't need help!" and with that she sped away.

000

Toothiana's fairies heard her first, though through their buzzing she couldn't fathom how. Morra came blazing though, Bunnymund running further behind gasping for air. Tooth dove from her canopy, wings and fairies buzzing furiously, trying to catch the Ancient Guardian.

"You, too, Tooth?" Morra said, slowing her pace to have a slight conversation with the fairy.

"Please, Morra! We are just trying to help!" she called.

"With what?" Morra replied.

"Pitch and-"

"Pitch? Seriously? You guys can take him!" Morra said with a laugh, "It's not like he's Death or the Seven." With that she sped off once again. Toothiana slowed momentarily gaping at Morra's speed.

"Bloody fast blighter isn't she?" Bunnymund asked as he dashed past.

000

Sandman had no sooner set up his net of Dream Sand when he sensed her fast approach. Sandy shot forward to try and rationalize with her but Morra breezed right past.

The Earth elemental simply slipped around the dream bringer and headed straight for the net.

Sandy tried to warn his friends of the net he had set up but they were focused on their chase.

With a sigh he rolled his eyes and gave chase as well. He was just behind his friends when Morra slipped nimbly through the weaves in his dream net.

The others obviously didn't see the net and crashed directly into it, dropping Tooth and Bunny in their tracks.

"Haha! Sorry guys!" Morra shouted laughing as she flew off leaving Sandy to take care of his unconscious friends. It was all up to North and Jack now.

000

Morra spun from the forrest into the clear night sky. Nort slapped the reigns against the reindeer's backs upon seeing the girl. Morra gave a grin.

"Your turn to give chase, North?" she asked, "Make it sporting! Your fellow guardians haven't done so hot!"

"Morra, did they tell you why we are trying to reach you?" he asked.

"Something about Pitch. But seriously, what makes you think I can't handle a few hordes of nightmares?"

"Morra, it's more than just Pitch!" North shouted to the quickly receding back of the Earth elemental.

"Shaposh Nakova," North grumbled slapping the reigns sharply in attempt to follow her.

Hopefully, nimble Jack would have better luck with the girl that was so much like him.

000

Jack saw the green clad girl shooting across the lake he was freezing paths over. He saw a tiny spot on the horizon, he assumed was North.

Jack crouched low and jumped high letting the wind catch him and cut her off. She came to a crashing halt. Right in front of him.

Her eyes were as blue as the sea, her messy gold hair was shaggy and wound in random braids and ponytails. Her skin was pale as the moon where her brother resided.

She was dressed in a green top and leggings. Covered by a lighter green Egyptian tunic. Gold bracelets lined her arms and bangles jingled on her ankles over bare feet, stained with dirt.

She was staring at him just as stunned as he was at her. Their eyes never left one another's.

Jack had never seen an elemental face to face before but this one was beautiful.

"Jack! Quick!" shouted North, drawing both their attention. Morra glanced back with a grin and a wink.

"Some other time, Moonbeam," she said, before dropping like a preverbal stone into the murky lake.

"Spintaski!" North cursed…well his version of cursed.

"Don't worry. I'll get her!" Jack started toward the water.

"Don't bother. She _became_ the water. She is elemental. Is what she does. Just like Tyme can become the time stream and Manny can become one with Moon. Is Lunar Child thing. Alas I think she is lonely being last Lunar girl child."

000

"So she made each of us who we are?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Though some of us were easier than others, mate, believe you me," Bunny laughed nudging Toothiana.

"Hey all you had to do was show up. I had fairies and tooth cases… not to mention growing feathers and wings."

"That happened the second she turned you," Bunny smirked.

"Yeah but all she did was assign you Easter and the warren."

"Quit arguing you two. We have to think of way to convince Morra to come _here_," North said.

"Way I hear it, she took quite a shine to Jack, here," Bunny said with a nudge in the spirits direction.

While the others discussed ways to lure Morra to them Sandman noticed a change in the wind. The steady beat of bird-like wings was only audible to him as the most silent of in the room. He glanced up at a figure that shadowed the moon's light.

The figure landed beside him and Sandy smiled his greeting. She just nodded back, her hands wringing nervously.

She had bright red hair and dark pink eyes. She was dressed in a pink Lolita dress with a red corset laced with white strings. A pink bow was strapped to her back. A red quiver to her waist. Plae white angel wings started from her shoulders to tapering into pink and finally to red. Pink slippers tied up her legs to her knees.

Toothiana was the first of the arguing group to notice the girl standing there.

"Emma!" Tooth shouted, zipping over to the girl and hugging her. Jack glanced at the others confused before looking back to Emma.

"Jack, meet, Emma Heart a.k.a. Cupid and Guardian of Love," North said. "Emma meet Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun." She nodded shyly.

"Hi," her voice was soft and shy.

"What about your pacifism," Bunny grumbled.

"I heard Morra needed help."

"So you won't come help the children of the world but you will when it's one girl." She shrank back at the accusations.

"Manny told me you guys needed my help this time. Last time he said not to worry, you would take care of it."

"Ya could have at least checked," he grumbled.

"I'm here, now," she said, "And I can bring Morra here."

A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"Morra's my dear friend. She will listen to me. I can get her to come here," she promised, "If we are to protect the Lunar Children, if they are to survive, I am your best chance."

**Tada! Next chapter.**

**Mr. Average: Thanks :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another UPDATE! I am on a roll this week.**

The Guardians waited less than paitently for Emma and Morra to return. Toothiana flitted about like she had been guzzling coffee and muttering non-stop.

"What if they got caught? What if Morra doesn't come with Emma? What if Emma didn't make it to her? What if Emma can't find her? What if-"

"Tooth!" Bunnymund shouted clenching his fists. "I am _trying _to meditate. Your incessant muttering is making it impossible!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I'm just so nervous."

"We all are, Tooth," North said. They glanced at the Guardian of Fun. He was forming little paths of shaped frost on the floor.

"That's the quietest I have ever seen him," Bunnymund said, suddenly.

"He is confused about Morra," North explained.

"We all should be, mate. If Pitch gets his claws on her…" Bunnymund started.

"Shhh!" Toothiana hissed, "Manny said never to talk about it." Bunny shut his mouth and glanced at the Guardian of Fun. He was looking up at them from his perch near the wall.

"What's up?" he asked standing.

"Nothing," Tooth reassured him. The winter spirit propped up in his own thoughts, shrugged, and went back to pestering elves with tiny whirlwinds of snow.

Bunny turned back to the group to continue their conversation. No sooner had the giant rabbit turned around than there was a cold draft blown his way.

"Hey, watch where those little buggers are aimed, mate," Bunny warned Jack. The Guardian of Fun looked at his elder in some confusion. He turned back to the others and another stonger gust of wind pushed the Pooka forward.

"Hey! I thought I told you to cut that out!" the enraged bunny yelled at the even more confused winter spirit.

"I didn't do anything," he swore.

"Yeah, yeah," Bunnymund muttered turning back to the others again. Once again a powerful burst of wind knocked Bunnymund down.

"That's it, mate, I gave ya fair warning!" Shouted the enraged upside down Pooka, ready to pummel the winter spirit who, though innocent of the current crime, was fighting laughter.

Bunnymund was just about to land a blow on the doubled over winter spirit when another laugh rang out through the room.

"Don't hurt him, Bunnymund!" came a familiar voice. Emma flew up from one of the rafters followed by a guffawing familiar figure clad in green.

"I'm sorry," she howled, floating to the ground holding her sides.

"You crazy Sheila! I almost beat Jack within an inch of his afterlife!" Bunnymund shouted at the Ancient and raising his fist.

"Sorry 'bout that, Moonbeam," she said wiping away a tear.

"Hey, it woulda been worth it," Jack laughed.

"Yeah!" she chortled. Emma flushed and apologized for her friend. The rabbit rolled his green eyes and made a motion as if shoving them away.

"You did it!" Toothiana trilled flying around Cupid. Emma nodded.

"I said I would," she muttered.

"Yes, but we didn't think you could do it," North replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause I ran them ragged trying to catch me," Morra said with a wicked grin.

"You are mean, you know that?" Cupid asked crossing her arms and giving Morra a friendly glare.

"I believe you might have told me such before," she replied, nonchalantly waving the others off and wandering around the hall disappearing behind a wall and reappearing on a rafter.

"Like the renovations, North," Morra said smiling.

"Er… Thank you," the large man said unsure of how to respond.

"So I hear that my brothers want me to stay with you guys until they can send the Lunanoff royal guard to capture Pitch and Death. Who am I crashing with?"

"We have decided to house you somewhere different each night," North said, "Tonight we ae all going to stay here."

Sandy formed elaborate swirls over his head indicating she would stay at his island palace tomorrow.

"Your escort will pick you up from one of our homes each evening," Bunnymund said, "You'll be safe at all times."

"So I'll be like a prisoner anyway," Morra grumbled, crossing her arms.

"More like the princess you are," Toothiana crooned.

"Mm-hm," Morra replied, then glanced up at the gleaming moon. She floated up nearer the ceiling, "This is your doing isn't it, Manny?"

The moon responded with a steady glow.

"Oh don't give me that crap, oh great Tsar Lunar," she retorted putting her hands on her hips. "You and Tyme have been overprotecting me since Pitch first threatened the house of Lunanoff!"

The moon glowed brightly again.

"Pfft, please. You guys had me so sheltered I didn't know Death was courting me until I became Mother Earth!" the other Guardians were a bit shocked to hear this well except Emma who sensed every smidgen of love everywhere and because she was Morra's best friend.

"Yeah, go complain to someone else." The moon glowed at her again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" she smarted off landing gently on the ground again.

"I take it you couldn't talk him outta his decision?" Bunny asked.

"What about my current persona makes you think he changed his mind?" Morra growled.

"Maybe it was your ever sunny disposition," he said taunting her.

"Keep it up, Bunny," she threatened, "I'll make it so cold in the Warren, Jack Frost couldn't stand it."

"Was that a threat?"

"It was a promise," she had a prankster grin in her sapphire eyes that told Jack she would do it, too.

The winter spirit smiled leaning on his staff and grinning at the two.

"She is just like you," Bunnymund growled stalking past the winter guardian. His blue eyes widened in surprise at Bunnymund's remark and glanced at the Earth Elemental.

She smiled at him before looping her arm through Emma's and started chatting with her friend. Morra's eyes never left his as they walked past a familiar glint in her eyes.

000

"You like him," Emma crooned pushing her in a friendly gesture.

"What?" Morra flushed.

"Oh you can't lie about love to me," she sing-songed her red hair bouncing.

"Em-"

"Nope, you like him. I know it. Wanna know something only I know?" Emma asked leaning against her shorter friend.

"What?"

"He likes you back," Emma said. Morra flushed a deeper red.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Cupid," Emma said raising her wings, "Duh. It's part of my job to know."

"Oh right. Sorry, Starshine."

"Don't worry about it."

**Well here is another update! Hope you guys like it!**

**Mr. Average: Thanks glad you are enjoying it :D **

**Melinda: It's a gift lolz. You are sure to love it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, I'm back! Sorry it took so long for the update crazy summer.**

Two dark figures circled a silhouette of a globe. One, a familiar nightmarish figure, Pitch Black, observing the familiar globe with all its cheery glowing lights with contemptuous disgust.

The other figure was hidden under a heavy cloak, only two red eyes shown from beneath the shadowed hood.

"Soon?" the hooded figure asked.

"Patience, Death," Pitch said circling the globe once more. "The Guardians still think _you_ are calling the shots to this little endeavor. Let's build their fear a bit longer. In the end it will only strengthen me and help us capture Mother Earth more efficiently. "

"Yes, my king… and our agreement?"

"Still in place. I retrieve Morra, turn her, and she will become your bride, Prince Ethan."

Ethan nodded, an affirmation. None except the ancient brothers knew that Pitch was more powerful than Death and the Seven.

"My Lord, how will you go about kidnapping the princess? She will be guarded by their precious Guardians."

"Fear not, Prince Ethan, I have a plan." The Prince of Death just nodded trusting his King. The mares and banshees swirled around them as the two Lords spoke. They were anticipating their orders, ready to move.

000

"Is not necessary for you to accompany Morra on journey, Emma," North argued with Cupid.

"She's my best friend! I have an obligation to go!"

"Don't you have romance to spread?" Bunnymund asked. Emma opened her mouth to retort something about him having eggs to paint when she caught sight of Jack from the corner of her magenta eye.

"You're right and I'm gonna start right here," Emma retorted. Bunnymund raised a confused eyebrow , him being the only to hear Emma's snarky whisper.

"Jack!" she called.

"Oh no," Bunnymund muttered.

"I have to go spread love, full time gig even if it isn't Valentine's Day," Emma giggled, "Would you do me a favor?"

"Oh please no," the Guardian of Hope begged.

"Sure," the Winter Spirit agreed.

"Could you be Morra's escort? You know like a personal guard. I wouldn't normally ask but…"

"No problem," Jack said with his trademark grin.

"Thank you," she shouted giving him a friendly hug before walking over to Morra, sticking her tongue out at Bunnymund in victory along the way.

The giant bunny was shaking his head in his paws. These humans would be the death of him.

000

The three travelers flew toward Sandy's island on lazy clouds. He would smile at Jack and Morra sneaking glances at one another while they flew. Cupid's influence was obvious.

Sandy had to admit the girl knew love when she saw it. Suddenly Morra's eyes lit up and she skimmed over the waves, flying among the breeching mermaids.

When they got to the island the sun had begun to rise. Sandy yawned and started to his room tired and ready for the mermaid's lullabies.

Morra grinned and pulled a hand mirror from her belt. It was silver with gold filigree winding up its handle to three moons in the middle, made of iridescent shells, around the rim lined the cycles of the moon.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, stepping forward.

"Ancients communicate through mirror," Morra explained, "I have a devious plan and I need a pranksters help," she said with a sly smile.

"Count me in," Jack said.

"Sweet, but I know someone else who would be peeved if I didn't invite him," Morra said, "You're gonna love this guy."

With that the girl raised her mirror until her reflection glowed in its frame. She lifted a finger and touched the reflective surface. The glass seemed to ripple, her reflection faded and a young man about Jack's age taking its place.

He was dressed in a red and gold vest with a jester's hat as the hood on harlequin designs on the pockets and down the sleeves of his yellow shirt a harlequin diamond under his blue eyes and coal black hair.

"Pan!" she called, grinning into the mirror.

"Hey! Morra!" he said smiling, "How's it hanging?"

"Not much. Under house arrest by the Guardians. At Sandy's now… wanna come wreak some havoc with Jack Frost an me?"

"The legendary Guardian of Fun? The dude who pulled the prank of pranks on Bunnymund in '68?"

"The one and only," Morra said, in a tone that filled Jack with pride.

"You know I'm there!"

"Sweet! See you in a few!" she said as the mirror faded.

"Neat trick."

"Yeah, Manny had to have a freaking silver gong. I prefer something I can carry." Morra said as they wondered through the halls of the palace. They were quiet a moment.

"So Em put you up to guarding me?" Morra said, Jack looked at her surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"I know, Emma. She probably would have come to except she has her duties as Cupid to perform. As it is now I have to get the dyads and other minor magicals to take my job as Mother Earth while the darklings are after my brothers."

"So they aren't after you exactly," Jack clarified.

"Well Ethan is and maybe Pitch. I've never figured that one out. But no they are mostly out for my brothers."

"How does Ethan know you?" Morra stopped at Jack's question and looked out at the sea.

"It happened a long long time ago before Tyme and I left the _Moon Clipper_. The lost broken army of fearlings and darklings came to the _Moon Clipper _seeking refuge whilst they hunted for Pitch. My brother's sent him away but not before he saw me. He formally asked the Tsar for my hand as is custom but Tyme interrupted stating I was meant for someone else. Ethan left but he never gave up. I didn't even know the prince existed until I got to Earth."

"Did Tyme tell you who it was that you were meant for?"

"No. But Emma thinks she knows," Morra said, "but she wouldn't tell me either." Morra turned and started back down the hall. "Ahhh the joys of life."

**Well not the longest chapter ever but we are getting to the good stuff now. Stay tuned! Oh and R&R I love me some reviews. **

**Mr. Average: Please nothing ever goes according to plan. That would be too simple**

**Guest: Glad you like it :) and yes Morra does look around Jack's age.**

**Melinda: Wait till you see the next chapter your head may explode from the awesomeness that follows it. **

**Fey Beauty: I am glad you like my ROTG writing that well :D trust me it's gonna come in handy in the future part of this story.**


End file.
